A Vampire's Bite
by GreySkiesGiveDawnGlow
Summary: We were running. Running away from Voldemort. Away from the Malfoys'. Away from- a painful burning sensation rushed through my arm. It felt on fire as I glanced behind me. There was an unfamiliar hooded figure on my heel, chasing me with... superhuman vampire speed? I rubbed my eyes. But... there was no such thing as vampires. Or... was there? D/Hr and HP/TR


**A/N: Ok so this is a new story from a joint account can you read our profile plz? The person writing this atm is KittensAndTigers. We should be taking it in turns to write the chapters (me doing the odds, and Shadow Fox-the nickname for LadyShadowRiddle-is doing the evens, except from chapter 2, which i did, but shadow fox is doing 3 and 4, so yh) Oh yeah, and part of this is based on a dream of LadyShadowRiddle's-the rest stems from it.  
**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter world (even though I wish i did) and anything u may recognise. However... We own this plot (we as in what will be LadyShadowRiddle and KittensAndTigers)**

* * *

_Summary:_

_We were running. Running away from Voldemort. Away from the Malfoys'. Away from- a painful burning sensation rushed through my arm. It felt on fire as I glanced behind me. There was an unfamiliar hooded figure on my heel, chasing me with... superhuman vampire speed? I rubbed my eyes. But... there was no such thing as vampires. Or... was there?_

* * *

It was the morning of September the first. It was the perfect weather- the type seen in a children's picture book. The skies were clear and blue. The golden sun gazed down at the Burrow. Harry Potter stretched out on the bed and yawned, glancing across the room where his best friend, Ronald Weasley, was just beginning to stir.

"What's the time?" Ron mumbled sleepily.

"It's 7:00 in the morning. September the first today."

"Oh, great. First day in Sixth Year. 'Mione'll be over the moon."

As if on cue, they heard a loud knock on the door. Harry opened it, only to come face to face with an overjoyed Hermione, her chocolate brown hair, which she had somehow managed to tame permanently over the summer, framing her face, which was lit up in excitement.

"Don't tell me you only just got up!" she shrieked, "We're going to be late. On the first day!"

"Calm down, 'Mione." Ron groaned from inside his room, "You're going to give me a splitting headache!"

"It's fine, 'Mione. We'll be there in time. Just go down and relax." Harry spoke to Hermione and gave her a quick hug, before shutting the door in her face.

"Ron! Harry! Get out of that bed now and GET READY!" Mrs Weasley yelled from down stairs.

Harry wondered "How did SHE know?" at the same time as Hermione muttered

"Well at least SOMEONE agrees with me." before heading downstairs herself.

Hermione glanced up just as Harry and Ron came down.

"You're finally down! That took seven minutes, forty seconds and fifty-seven milliseconds!"

"You actually counted?!" Ron stared at her in disbelief.

"Well, yes. SOMEONE needs to tell you how long you took!" she snapped back and began to walk to the living room.

"Yeah, but milliseconds?" Ron muttered to Harry, who smirked.

"I heard that!" Hermione yelled back. "Now let's go!"

* * *

They reached Platform 9¾ just as Hogwarts Express rolled in. Quickly, they bade Mrs Weasley goodbye and boarded the train. Just as they settled down in an empty carriage, Draco Malfoy walked in.

"Malfoy, how nice to see you." Ron said sarcastically. Malfoy smirked.

"The pleasure's all mine. I COULD say the same to you, but sadly I don't feel that happy to see you. Or maybe not sadly, Weasel."

Ron was about to lunge forwards, but Harry and Hermione, having put up with this for five years, were prepared and yanked his robes back.

"Tut, tut, Weasel, Not even twenty-four hours yet and you've already gotten vicious. Must be a new record. Luckily you have the Mudblood and Potty to keep you sane. Talking about them, how are you Granger and Potty? Gone potty from the Weasel yet?" He smirked at his bad pun.

"At least learn some new insults, cuddly ferret." Hermione retorted, know he would be agitated at being called cuddly. To her surprise, he smirked infuriatingly.

"Nice to know you want to cuddle me, know-it-all Granger."

"Yeah, right." Hermione muttered, just as Harry said

"Like anyone would want to cuddle a Malfoy," to Hermione, he murmured, "We seem to have a knack for speaking at the same time."

"Is that so, Potter? Why don't you ask my mum and the Mudblood?"

Hermione looked disgusted. "Oh, please. I would never even TOUCH you. Not in a million years."

"Oh, really?" Malfoy casually stepped forward, a smirk on his face and a mischievous look in his eyes, and gently touched Hermione's arm, who gasped inwardly as her arm tingled. Malfoy spoke again.

"I think you just did." He smirked, but his eyes flickered for a moment, betraying his feelings-shock-before they turned cold and hard again, even more so than before. He sauntered out as Hermione mused. 'He must've felt it too.'

* * *

"A thousand years ago

When Hogwarts had just begun

When students had needed to be sorted

Problem number one.

The founders are Slytherin and Gryffindor

And Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw

And they each have a house.

They sorted people, but when they died,

'Who would sort the students?' they sighed.

'Twas Gryffindor who had the idea

He whipped off the hat on his head,

Put a brain into me

And let me sort instead.

Gryffindor could be for you

If you're brave and determined.

You're ready to give things a go

And not afraid to put on a show.

If you're ambitious and cunning

Slytherin could be the one.

You'd know your true friends everywhere

And you aren't afraid to have fun!

But if you're loyal and true,

Kind and caring,

Hufflepuff would do.

'Cause they're faithful and would give up a lot

For anyone, including you!

For those who are clever and smart

You would go to Ravenclaw

For they are the cleverest of the lot

With a riddle at their door!

But when the founders departed

They never would've guessed

That without batting a lid

These houses turned against each other.

So, now I have a great idea

One to re-unite

Everyone from years two to seven should get resorted

On this very night.

So how about that idea?

To make four houses one

Even if it would appear

To not at all be fun!"

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well, that's a little different…" he trailed off as the first years gazed in awe at the Sorting Hat.

"Well then, we'll start with the First Years, then the Second, and so on." The twinkle was back in his bright blue eyes.

Hermione started to worry. She didn't want to leave Gryffindor. What if she was put into Ravenclaw? Okay, well that wouldn't be so bad. But what about Slytherin? Firstly, she would live with her greatest enemies. Secondly, everyone would hate her!

Across the hall, unknown to Hermione, Draco Malfoy was watching her curiously. He knew she would be worrying, but he knew that she would be put in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. He didn't worry about himself, of course. A Malfoy in a house that wasn't Slytherin? Impossible. But he couldn't help wondering… what if he _did_ change his house? And Sirius Black was proof of someone from a rich, pureblood family being in a house other than Slytherin. What if it happened to him too? He shifted his gaze to the window, and snapped to attention when he heard her name.

"Granger, Hermione."

Now this would be interesting.

Hermione walked up to the Sorting Hat. Her face and posture radiated confidence, but inside? She was scared as hell. She finally reached the stage and the Sorting Hat was placed atop her head for a second time. Then she heard a voice inside her head that she hadn't heard for five years.

"Hello again, Miss Granger." The Sorting Hat didn't give Hermione a chance to answer.

"Let's see… I put you in Gryffindor last time, didn't I? Hmm…" Hermione felt like the Sorting Hat was searching through her mind. Which it probably was.

"You've changed a lot. You are certainly still brave and very smart, but you're ambitious. Also, I see you've been sneaking around a lot?"

"Yes, I have, but please don't put me in Slytherin. Please!"

"But, Miss Granger, that is where you belong!"

"No! Anywhere but Slytherin!" Hermione yelled out loud and everyone stared at her in disbelief, especially the Slytherins' and Gryffindors'. Disbelief that the hat was considering putting Hermione Granger, the goody-goody know-it-all, in Slytherin, where most Death Eaters came from.

"Please stop arguing, Miss Granger. I am very, very sorry, but you belong in SLYTHERIN! Also, you might want to recheck your heritage and blood status."

Gutted, Hermione slowly and carefully lifted the Sorting Hat off of her head and stode to the Slytherin table, looking as if she didn't have a care in the world. She sat down, sulking. Unfortunately, she didn't watch where she sat, until she heard a voice speak to her.

"Hello, Mudblood. Welcome to Slytherin."

"Hello, Malfoy." She had sat next to Malfoy. Oh, great.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Harry found his feet leading him to the Sorting Hat. Professor McGonagall placed it on his head as Harry sat nervously.

"Hello again, Mr Potter, the Chosen One. You have changed quite a lot, I see. Hmm… you want to be like Dumbledore? How ambitious! That _will_ be a tricky feat. You have also snuck around the school, I see, in your fathers' Invisibility Cloak. How sneaky, descendant of Ignotus Peverell. I remember how it was either Gryffindor or Slytherin in your First Year. And your ability to speak Parseltongue also contributes, I suppose. You can only be…"

"Oh, not me as well!" Harry protested in his head.

"I'm sorry, but I made a mistake last time. I must, I repeat _must _put you in SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

**next chapter's written, i just cba to type and upload it. plus i have to do it when the computer's on and both my parents are out.**

**anywaay... likes? dislikes? REVIEW!**


End file.
